His Baby Girl
by Kaylarea
Summary: what happens if Booth and Brennan's daughter is expecting a baby? How would this little family, along with Parker handle the situation? Crime solving included. Other characters are involved too. Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is a story that hit me yesterday, and I felt compelled to write it. I hope you all like it, and I tried to keep the characters as true to themselves as possible. Also this takes place at no particular season, but for clarification, Parker is 21 and Amelia is 17.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Parker have you seen, Amelia this morning?" Booth asked his son as he entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"No I haven't, but I'll go check on her."

"Thank you Parker." Brennan smiled at him.

"No, problem ma."

"Amelia. Hey Mila, you gotta get up. Mom and dad want you." Parker said gently shaking his baby sister. When she didn't really respond he looked around her room, his eyes noticing the box of saltines, and the glass of water, on her floor beside her bed. He decided to pick them up in case she did, decide to get up, he didn't want her to knock them over.

He slowly and quietly walked into her bathroom to dump the glass of water down her sink, when a box caught his eye. He was slow to reach for it, having seen enough of the box to guess what it was. Parker didn't look any further, he just took the glass, crackers and the box and re-entered the kitchen.

"Where's Mila?" Brennan asked.

Parker set the stuff down on the table in front of both of his parents. "I think she's sick."

Booth exchanged a worried glance with his wife as he reached for the box, and carefully pulled out the pregnancy test. "It's positive."

Brennan nodded. "That explains a lot."

"Yeah." Booth agreed, still somewhat in denial. "I'll go talk to her Bren."

"Okay." She answered knowing what her daughter needed was someone she could emotionally attach to in a situation like this, and as much as Brennan tried, she still seemed to have an emotional disconnect, even with her own children. She loved them, yes, more than even she thought possible, but when it came to heavy talks like this she found it best to let Booth handle them first.

"Hey, baby girl." Booth said sitting down beside his daughter on her bed and gently shaking her awake.

"Hmmm?" She muttered.

"Wake up. We need to talk."

"Okay, good morning to you too, dad." She said sitting up as her long auburn tresses tumbled down her back and she rubbed the sleep out of her deep blue eyes.

"Amelia, is there something you want to tell me? I won't be mad." Booth said sincerely as he looked his daughter in the eyes.

"Yes, actually there is." She confessed. Booth waited patiently knowing Amelia would tell him when she was ready.

"Dad, I'm having a baby."

"I know. And I'm not mad, I just wish you would've told us."

"I was going too, I just found out yesterday." She admitted looking down at her hands.

"Well now we know, and your mother and I are here to support you and help you in anyway you need."

"Thanks dad. How's mom, doing?" She asked shyly.

"I think she's wrapped her head around it." He answered her honestly.

"Okay. I should probably go see her huh?"

"Probably. But give your old man a hug first."

"Okay." Amelia agreed smiling softly. "I love you dad."

"I love you Mila."

* * *

"Hey, mom. Hey Parker." Amelia said as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Mila." Parker said hugging his sister, with a smile.

"Good morning Amelia. I assume your conversation with your father went well." Brennan said.

Amelia smiled at the way her mother spoke. "Yes, mom. It was fine. And, as I know you already know, I am having a baby."

"I do know that. I hope you know, your father and I are here and we love you."

"I do, mom thanks."

"How far along are you?"

"According to the doctor about twelve weeks."

"Geez! Mila that's nearly three months!" Parker said.

"I know."

"Why didn't you find out sooner?" Parker asked.

"I was in denial. I didn't want to believe I was pregnant. Especially with the way Mark and I left things. It was too much too soon, and it hurt. It still hurts." Amelia explained to her family.

Booth felt his break realizing Amelia was coming to terms with her own emotions for the first time since the very messy break up.

"Mila I'm so sorry honey." Booth said hugging his daughter.

"Not your fault dad. It's mine, I'm ready to accept that now, I, I just couldn't do that then."

"Amelia, have you spoken to Mark?" Brennan asked her daughter softly.

"No, and I'm not sure if I should."

"I wouldn't." Parker nearly spat. "He doesn't deserve to know about the baby. If he couldn't even treat you right, he has no business being around this kid."

"I agree with Parker. I would've killed him for laying his hands on you, but if he ever hit my grand baby, I wouldn't think twice about landing him in intensive care." Booth said sternly.

"But, doesn't he have a right to know?" Mila asked. "What if you were having a baby Parker? Wouldn't you want to know?"

"Of course I would want to know, but I would never lay a hand on my girl, like he did to you. And if there was any girl who deserved better, it was you."

"Yeah." Mila mumbled mostly to herself.

* * *

"Hey, Bones. What are your thoughts on Mila's situation?" Booth asked once on the platform.

"While I don't personally understand her feelings, I recognize that she blames herself for the act of getting pregnant, which of course is possible when engaging in intercourse. However I don't understand how, or why for that matter, she is blaming herself for being a victim of his abuse."

"Well Bones, she's displaying all the signs of someone who was abused. In an effort to understand and deal with it, they need to blame someone, and it's easier to blame herself than it is anyone else. Especially since she is also trying to deal with the reality of having to care for a baby soon."

"I have absolute faith in her capabilities, to raise a child. Her IQ is very near 200, and she already has one doctorate, and is the youngest FBI agent, in the history of the bureau. Not to mention that she is only 17." Brennan said as though it was obvious.

Booth chuckled. "Bones, the smarts and looks, she got from you, but the heart she got from me. And even though her brain is more than capable of handling and sorting out this information, she is having a hard time balancing her emotions. She is very much like you, she can only be ruled by one or the other. And in a situation like this, you need help from both your brain and heart."

Brennan sighed. "So what are you suggesting, to fix this situation?"

"What do you mean, Bones?"

"Booth, Mila is your little girl. And as much as you hate to admit it, that is how you will always see her, and anytime anything bad or painful enters her life you have been there to fix it. How are you going to fix this?"

"I wasn't able to fix what Mark did to her."

"Booth, you can only do so much to protect her. But, you were there when she needed you, after."

"I just don't know how to help her in this situation."

"I think, you're going to have to let her drive." Brennan said.

"What does her driving the car have to do with this?" Booth asked his wife confused.

" I think she needs to take the lead in this situation, and if she needs her dad there to pick her up if she falls, then that is what you will do."

"Thanks Bones. I think you're right."

* * *

so any takers? I have the next chapters typed, if you want me to continue. Please let me know what you think ;) Kayla


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank each and everyone who reviewed or added this story to an alert. You guys rock! I hope you enjoy the next installment. This chap has a slight cliffhanger, but, if you all review nicely I might be pursuaded to update again tonight, instead of leaving you all hanging til tomorrow ;)

* * *

"Hey, it's little Amelia Christine Booth. Where's daddy? He finally let you out alone?" Agent Broderick taunted the younger agent.

"Yes, Broderick, that's exactly what happened. I finally grew up." Amelia responded sarcastically.

"Hey now, no need to be so touchy. Especially since you are trying to qualify for your shooting test."

"Trust me, I won't have any problem beating your self righteous ass."

"Really? Care to make a bet?"

"Depends, what's the bet?"

"I win, I get to kiss you." He smirked at her.

"Okay, and if I win, and I will, you have to step out of the running for the promotion to work homicide."

"Deal, Booth. Deal. Let's see what you've got."

"I cannot believe you just got your ass handed to you by the Booth girl." Agent Mathews said to Broderick as they were leaving the range.

"I can. You should've know it was suicide to agree to that bet, especially since she was willing to wager something that important. She knew she had you beat, before she even agreed." Cullen said coming up behind the agents. "So, looks like the Booth girl is being promoted to homicide. Maybe you'd like to know who you're up against the next time you decide to bet your career."

* * *

"So, Mila, I hear it through the grapevine that you are now being officially promoted to homicide. You think you can handle working with your old man?" Booth teased his daughter.

"I think the question is can you handle working with me."

"Hey, if I was able to survive working with your mother, you will be a piece of cake."

"Booth, our daughter is not a food item." Brennan scolded him.

"Expression Bones, it was just an expression."

"Oh. Okay." She relented not desiring to know the meaning in the expression.

"So, Parker how was school?"

"It was great, I passed my anatomy test with an A+. I think it's a good thing that I have a bone specialist as a mom."

"Well thank you Parker." Brennan blushed.

"So, you're going to be a doctor in what, twenty years?" Amelia teased her brother.

"I am going to be a doctor, but sooner than in twenty years."

"Oh, okay. I was just checking you swap your major every other week."

"Hey, not all of us, can have a doctorate at 17."

"Not my fault my mom's a genus."

"I'm going to hope that karma has a role to play in the smarts of your baby, when you pop out a kid of average intelligence."

"Hey, my child will be very intelligent, thank you very much." Mila defended.

"I don't doubt it." Brennan said.

"Thank you." Mila told her mother.

"So Mila, do you know what you're having?" Parker asked.

"I'm having a baby." She answered with a confused look on her face.

"Mila sometimes you can be as literal as your mother. He meant are you having a boy or a girl." Booth explained.

"Well why couldn't you have just asked that? I'm having a girl." Amelia answered.

"Sweet! I get to have a granddaughter." Booth smiled widely.

"Well I get to have one too." Brennan interjected.

"Yes you do Bones." He agreed.

"I'm happy for you sis." Parker said hugging her.

"Yes, I'm very excited at the prospect of meeting my graddaughter." Brennan smiled at Amelia.

"Thanks guys." She answered them as her father's phone rang.

"Guys we've got a case. Bones, grab your bag, Mila get your gun and badge. Parker, take care of the house son." Booth directed the family.

"You know sometimes I think I choose the wrong line of work." Parker muttered.

* * *

"Oh look if it isn't the crime solving family." Broderick teased as the three Booth's neared the crime scene.

"Shove off Broderick. Didn't you hear this is _my _crime scene, I believe I was the one promoted." Amelia stayed behind to deal with him as her parents began to look over the scene.

"Honey, you were only promoted because I let you out shoot me."

"Keep telling yourself that." She answered as she followed her dad's boot prints down to the scene.

"Okay what did I miss?" She asked.

"Nothing, you're mom is still squinting at the remains." Booth answered her.

"Oh, okay."

"Mila." Brennan called, "Can you come help me?"

"Sure." She answered as her father helped lower her into the pit to where her mother was waiting.

"Am I correct in my assessment that this is a male pelvis and a female skull?"

"Yes. So we have a Sparky as our victim." Mila answered her mother shooting her father a wink as he giggled at her joke.

"I don't follow how you are assuming that this person was named Sparky. We haven't even determined if this was a male or female." Brennan said.

"Relax mom, it was a joke." She said as she climbed out of the pit. "What's that smell?" Mila asked wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"What smell?" Booth asked.

"It's coming from over there." Mila pointed as she as went over to investigate. "Oh, my, that is a fresh body." She muttered as she paled.

"Mila, you okay?"

Booth's question was answered by Mila's vomiting. "Oh, boy. All right Mila, time for you go home."

"But," Mila tried to defend herself after she was done only to be cut off.

"Nope, Amelia, you are going home. I can't have you getting sick all over the crime scene. And that is final." Booth said.

"Fine. I'm taking the truck." She muttered turning on her heel, to head to the vehicle.

"What's the matter couldn't take the pressure?" Broderick asked as she walked by, but little did he expect to be punched in the nose by a very pissed Amelia.

* * *

"Mila what are you doing home?" Parker asked.

"Dad sent me home, after I vomited."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wanna watch a movie, I'll let you pick." Parker asked wiggling his eyebrows much like their father.

"Sure just let me go change." Amelia smiled.

* * *

"Okay squints tell me something I don't know about Sparky." Booth asked joining the team on the platform.

"Sparky?" Angela asked.

"Yeah Sparky, Amelia named it because it's a male and female body." He answered her.

"Speaking of the mini overachiever, where is she?" Hodgins asked.

"Booth sent her home, she got sick." Brennan answered.

"Oh, poor thing, tell her we love her and wish her and that little one the best." Cam said.

"Will do." Booth agreed.

"So, it appears that the head that was from a female was removed from it's body and placed with this male body, and the body that Mila found was a female body with a male skull." Brennan said in answer to her husband's question.

"Wait, so someone is killing people and scrambling around their body parts?" Angela asked.

"Not just anyone, but couples. I ran the DNA and the results were a Mr. And Mrs. Evans." Cam said.

"Great a killer who targets couples. Any clues as to how the victims are chosen?" Booth asked.

"Not yet, I'm running the particulate samples now." Hodgins said.

"And now that you have names, you can do a background check and see if anything pops out." Cam told him.

"And I'll find cause of death." Brennan said.

"This is why I love you guys!" Booth said as he was heading for the door. "Oh, and Bones, you might want to call and check on the kids."

"Okay." She called back.

"I love their little dynamic. Crime solving and family all at the same time." Angela said to Jack.

"I'm just glad we had normal children." He answered her.

"Our children are not normal, we have a music progeny of a daughter and a son who paints and understands insane math concepts." Angela replied.

"Well I wouldn't have Claire and David any other way, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't.

"Good, we agree."

"I know how they died!" Brennan exclaimed happily. "I need to call Booth."

* * *

Reviews make me update faster! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Once again huge thanks to anyone who alertedthis story or me as an author, since I haven't received any reviews from chapter two. That's okay, I'm hoping you'll be generouse enough to leave me a few thoughts on this installment. Let me know if you'd like to see something happen. Also, do you like it when I respond to your reviews? If you do I'll respond, just let me know.

* * *

"Parker did you loose Amelia again?" Booth asked as he and Brennan entered the house.

"No, I didn't. I came home and I found her straddling David on the couch, and let me tell you they were really going at." Parker shuddered.

"David Hodgins?" Booth asked to clarify.

"Well it's not surprising. Amelia and David dated before she got involved with Mark and he was there with everything that happened after, not to mention that Amelia being pregnant is making her hormones very uncontrollable, and she just needed to satisfy perfectly normal biological urges. I assume, that to her David was perfect guy for the job." Brennan explained to the men.

"Ahh! Bones, please don't say that! That's my baby girl we're talking about." Booth shuddered in a similar fashion to his son.

"Yeah Momma Bones, that's Mila, and really gross." Parker agreed.

"I don't understand why the two of you are so squeamish. She's obviously had sexual intercourse before, otherwise she wouldn't be pregnant." At this last statement both of the Booth boys had their ears covered, causing Brennan to laugh, before heading down the hallway.

* * *

"So, how was he?" Claire asked Amelia as she flopped down on the bed.

"How was who?" Mila decided to play dumb.

"David, and don't tell me you two didn't sleep together, you all but attacked him the moment the two of you made it inside."

"That is not true."

"Really? My mothers lopsided picture in the hallway, clearly contradicts that statement." Claire rolled her eyes much like her mother.

"I found him to be very satisfactory." Mila smiled.

"Finally!"

"Finally what?"

"Are you two a thing now?" Claire asked excited.

"Not to my knowledge."

Claire's face fell. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I am pregnant and I'm assuming it would be very risky for him to want to engage in a romantic relationship with me, in my current state. Besides I wasn't looking for a mate, I just had some built up sexual tension that needed to be released and David happened to be the one to help release it." Mila explained.

"You sound like your mother." Claire sighed. "But you're wrong you know. You two could definitely make it work."

It was a few days later and Mila was at the lab helping her mother look over the victims bones since her father wouldn't let her out into the field without him anymore.

"So, what's going on with you and David?" Brennan decided to ask her daughter.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That's not what I heard."

"Well Parker should learn to keep his mouth shut." Mila said as she turned around to look at the other skull.

"Amelia Booth!" David called as he entered the lab.

"Yes David?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me today?" He asked pulling out his charm smile. David Hodgins, was the perfect mix of his mother and father, he was tall and build and had his mothers chocolate brown eyes, and his fathers light curls.

"I'm assuming your asking only has to do with the fact that you're hungry. I thought I made it very clear that what happened the other night was just to satisfy a need."

David chuckled. "Well I'd be lying if I said that I was only asking you to join me because I was hungry, but if you want to play it that way, we can. For now."

"I don't understand what you mean. But I'll come with you regardless." Amelia agreed following David out of the building swatting away his hand as he reached to open the door for her.

"Wow, way to go David." Hodgins smiled under his breath as Angela showed up behind him.

"Why are you smiling like that in relation to our son?"

"Because our son, slept with Amelia."

"What?"

"And he just took her out to lunch." Hodgins continued to smile.

"Wow. This could be good." Angela was smiling along with her husband.

"Could be? Babe, this is Amelia and David. This is gonna be way more than good."

"Well what about the fact that Mila is pregnant?"

"I think David could step up to the plate. You know as well as I do that he's crazy about her, and I have to believe that he would feel the same regarding her daughter." Jack said.

* * *

"So, you ready to meet my family?" Parker asked Amanda.

"I think so, they sound nice." Amanda smiled.

"Okay, but before we go in there, I'm warning you now, my mom and sister can be a little, odd at times and it's best to just roll with it."

"Roll with it?"

"You'll see what I mean." Parker smiled as he unlocked the door.

"Mila! You home?" He called.

"Is that Parker?" David whispered from beside Amelia on the bed.

"Yes, get up, we have to get dressed, he'll come in here next." Amelia said more than slightly irritated, as she began replacing her clothing.

Amelia and David were both dressed and looking mostly presentable when the door opened.

"Hey Parker, how you doing today?" Amelia asked as she was securing her gun to her hip.

"I think I've been better."

"And why is that?" She asked as she turned and kissed David one last time. "See you later Dave. Bye Parker!" She scuttled down the hallway towards the door.

"Parker."

"David."

"I'm Amanda." Amanda dropped in shyly.

"Hello, Amanda I'm David. And I was just leaving. Bye Parker." David called as he followed Mila's footsteps and closed the front door behind him.

"See what I mean about rolling with it?" Parker said winking at Amanda.

"Yeah I do." She giggled. "Your sister seems very intriguing."

"You wouldn't be the first to say that. Wait until you meet my mom."

"I'm actually looking forward to it."

* * *

"Hey Mila, we got another couple at the lab. Your mother is squinting at them as we speak." Booth said to his daughter.

"We still don't know who the killer is or how he chooses the victims?" She asked nibbling on a cracker sitting in the chair in front of her father's desk.

"No. All we know is that, he shoots the victims execution style to the back of the head and then swaps around their body parts." He answered her.

"You have any idea why he chooses to swap around the body parts? I'm thinking maybe he's unhappy with his own sexuality, and is displaying his frustrations in his killings." She mused out loud.

"That's not a bad theory." Booth contemplated. "So I hear your brother is bringing his girl over for dinner. Anything I should know?"

"She's short, blond, big green eyes ,and her name is Amanda, that's all I know."

"Hmmm, so I guess we'll see."

"Guess so."

"Wanna tell me about David?"

"What is there to tell?" She smirked coyly.

"Aww no. Don't do that to me. Spill."

"We've recently begun a relationship of sorts."

"Yeah one consisting with the two of you being naked."

"Hey! We ate lunch in between."

"Just be careful Mila."

"I will dad."

* * *

Thoughts? Concerns? Wants?


	4. Chapter 4

"You ready to try this again?" Parker asked Amanda as they stood outside.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, this time I promise my sister will be fully clothed."

Amanda giggled. "Okay."

As they entered the house Brennan was just placing the salad on the table, and both Amelia and Booth were taking off their guns and badges.

"What's with the guns?" Amanda asked slightly taken by surprise.

"Oh, my sister and dad work for the FBI." Parker explained.

"Isn't she a little young?"

"Yeah, she's only seventeen but she's crazy smart like my mom, so she already has a doctorate in forensic anthropology, and a degree in criminal justice. So she works officially at the FBI with my dad in homicide, but then can help identify the victims. She's a double threat."

"Wow, I never would've guessed." Amanda said somewhat taken aback.

"Parker you going to introduce us to this beautiful girl, or are you two gonna stay over there and whisper the entire night?" Booth called.

"Sorry dad. This is Amanda. Amanda this is my father Seeley Booth, my mom Temperance Brennan, and my sister Amelia."

"Hello." Booth winked.

"Nice to meet you." Brennan smiled.

"Good seeing you again." Amelia said sitting down at the table.

"So, what are you studying for?" Brennan asked once everyone was settled.

"I'm a psychology major." Amanda said softy.

"Oh, how interesting." Booth had to elbow Brennan to keep her from muttering 'soft science'.

"I think that's cool. Do you have a specification?" Mila dropped in.

"I'm thinking criminal psychology." She answered the girl.

"Oh, you should meet Sweets." Mila smiled.

"Hey, that's a good idea." Parker agreed.

"Who is Sweets?" Amanda asked.

"He's the psychologist and profiler for the FBI." Booth answered.

"He seems interesting."

"Yeah, for a baby duck." Brennan whispered.

"Mom!" Mila said looking at her mother sternly.

"Sorry."

"This is really good." Amanda smiled at Brennan referring to the meal.

"Thank you." Brennan said. "Mila what do you think?"

"I think I'm going to get sick." She said as she paled and ran down the hall, not even bothering to shut the door behind her, as she was violently ill.

"I've got her." Brennan excused herself.

"Sorry about that." Booth said to Amanda.

"It's all right, is she okay?"

"Mila's pregnant." Parker informed her.

"Oh." Was all Amanda could think to say.

* * *

"Did we scare her away?" Booth said after Amanda was gone.

"Not completely. I think Mila intimidates her." Parker told his father.

"Is there anyone Mila doesn't intimidate?"

"Good point." Parker laughed. "Speaking off, she never came back out, is she alright?"

"I'm nut sure bub, I'll go check."

When Booth rounded the corner he saw Brennan standing in the middle of the hallway looking confused, and he could hear Mila in her room softly crying.

"Bones? Everything okay?" He asked.

"No! Mila is clearly upset, however I've no idea why and I have a feeling she is in need of a mother- daughter emotional discussion, and I don't think I'd be any good at it. I'm a brain, you're the heart." She answered him sounding slightly disappointed.

"Aww, Bones, you're great with Mila, she's just as rational and logical as you are." Booth tried to comfort her, but his heartstrings tugging hearing Mila.

"Yes, but she's also just as emotionally driven as you are, and I think this is an emotional problem, not a logic issue." Brennan sighed hugging her husband.

"Okay, tell ya what, I'll go talk to her, and if it turns out to be a logic problem, I'll leave it up to you."

"Deal. I'll go see if Parker has a need of me." She said walking back down the hallway.

Booth took a deep breath and softly knocked on Mila's door. He never was quit sure what to expect from her, she was just the perfect mix of himself and Brennan that she was either frustrated at emotions she couldn't identify, or being ruled by them.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her softly.

"No." Mila hiccupped.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"I guess."

He waited. He knew that also like her mother Mila would open up, e just needed to give her enough space, to collect her thoughts and then she'd confide in him.

"I'm worried I will not be a good mother. I'm scared that she might need something, and me, not being able to always sense emotions, might not be able to give her what she needs. I mean mom is the same way, I always had you of mom couldn't understand me, or vise versa, and she doesn't have a father. I don't want to have to come home from school one day after seeing other kids with their daddies and have to ask me why she doesn't have one. It breaks my heart thinking of all the things she won't have with me as her mother." Mila was looking down almost as if she was ashamed.

"Mila, I have absolute confidence in your abilities to be a great mother. And if she has an emotional problem that she can't figure out how to tell you, she's got her Uncle Parker, Grandpa Seeley and Grandma Bones." He began to tell her, then he thought of something.

"You want to know a secret?"

She nodded.

"Your mom was going to have you without me. She had gotten it into her head that she wanted to be able to have a baby, and since apparently I'm nice to look at and have emotional stability, that I would be the perfect person to have a baby with, so I agreed to be her sperm donor. And let me tell you, those were the most irritating, exciting, crazy nine months of my life. Just knowing that I was going to be the father of this perfect little girl, who was going to be raised by the most amazing woman, meant everything to me. But the day Bones and I found out you were going to be a girl, that was it for me. I had known I was meant to be with her for a very long time, but she couldn't bring herself to admit the same thing."

"The day you were born, I'll never forget what tiny thing she did that changed our entire lives, she let me pick out your first name, and she choose your middle name, then as she was filling out your birth certificate, she made your last name Booth and she handed me a pen, and said "I hope you're in this for the long haul because Amelia and I need her father." And Bones and I have been together ever since. And if she was willing able to this on her own, so can you. But baby gil you're far from alone." Booth finished his speech and kissed Mila's forehead waiting for her to digest what her dad had said.

"So, when did you and mom get married?"

"Right after your first birthday, you were actually on the wedding announcements. They said Amelia Christine Booth invites you to the wedding of her parents Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth."

"That's kind cute." Mila smiled.

"We thought so. And you know, David seems more than willing to wait for you as long as he needs." Booth said standing to exit her room.

"Dad." She called. "Thanks, for that, and for being my dad."

* * *

"So, David, how invested in this relationship with Amelia are you?" Angela asked her son as they ate dinner.

"I'm all in, I love her so much and I know it's crazy I love that little girl she's carrying as if she was my own. I want to be with the two of them forever." He answered his mom honestly.

"Well for what it's worth I approve, but you may want to consider speaking to Amelia, about how you feel. I think she's scared you're going to run."

"I'm not running anywhere but to her."

"You want to marry her, don't you? You've got that same look on your face your father did."

"I've defiantly thought about it. And yes, someday I would like too, but not now, it's not the right time yet."

"You'll know when it's the right time."

"Thanks mom."

Angela chuckled, "Don't thank me yet, you're gonna have to get past one very protective, scary, daddy Booth."

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

"Mom, dad can I talk to you for a minute?" Mila asked. It was a few hours later and she had changed into pajamas.

"Of course Mila, come on in." Brennan told her daughter scooting over so that she could lay down on the bed between her parents.

"What's bugging you?" Booth asked.

"Nothing, anymore. I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank us? For what?" Brennan asked.

"For being my mom and dad. You two have taught me everything I know, and you've given me more than what most kids get, and I know I may not be able to give my daughter all the benefits of having two parents, but being raised by the two of you, gives me head start, on being able to be a good mom, even if I have to do it myself. And I hope you know how much I love you and look up to you, and I hope my baby loves you and knows how amazing her grandparents are." Mila told them sincerely.

"Wow Mila, you sure know how to make a man cry." Booth chuckled.

"I agree, I find myself extremely moved by your words." Brennan smiled.

"I love you too mom." Mila winked at her as she was heaving her parents bedroom.

"Hey Mila?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I love the socks you're rockin." Booth smiled.

"Thanks, I thought you'd appreciate them." She smiled back as she looked at her polka dot clad feet.

* * *

thoughts please!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Mila." David called smiling widely as he watched the beautiful woman attempt to move large pieces of furniture around.

"Hello David." Amelia grunted as she pulled to no avail on the headboard of her bed.

"What are you up to firecracker?"

"I'm trying to move this furniture." She said sounding annoyed at his question.

"Can I ask why?"

"If I answer you, will you help me move it?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked in his direction.

"I most certainly will." David smiled.

"I'm getting my own place. Baby and I can't live here with mom and dad forever, even if my father says otherwise. So I got an apartment and am attempting to move into it."

"Do your parents know about this?"

"Yes, and as a matter of fact they, along with Parker were supposed to be helping me move in, but they haven't shown up to help me move things." Amelia said.

"Well babe, that's why you've got me." David smiled charmingly.

"Do I have you? I mean I know how I feel, or at least I think I do, and I was wondering where's your head was at with all this. You've decided to embark on a relationship with me, but I am pregnant and I can't overlook that, nor can I overlook the long lasting effects of our relationship. What if my daughter gets attached to you, but you decide we're too much to handle and you want out? I will not put her in a position for her to be let down by someone she loves, and I won't be placed in that position either. So you want out, you'd better do it now." Amelia told him seriously as she slummed down on the bed.

"Amelia, I wouldn't have started a relationship with you, if I wasn't absolutely positive that it was worth it, or that I would ever want to bail. Yes, you're enough to drive a man insane, but you come by it honestly and I love you, so much, and I've been waiting for the right time to tell you that, but I didn't want you to get scared, but I also don't want you to think I'm going to run. I'm in this, all the way. Me and you are stuck together like glue. And as for that baby girl of yours, I hope she's just like you. Beautiful, smart, independent, cocky, shy and all around amazing. I know that biologically she may not be mine, but that doesn't mean I'll love her any differently than if she was."

When she looked back up at him, she had tears in her eyes. "You mean that?" Amelia whispered.

"With all my heart."

Amelia nodded and leaned in and kissed him gently, reassuring both of them of what they needed to know, they loved each other and wanted nothing more than to be with one another.

"So, let's go get you moved." David smiled as they parted.

"Okay." Amelia agreed smiling back.

"What are my parents, your parents, Cam's and Parker's vehicles doing here?" Amelia asked as they got out of the car outside of the townhouse.

"I don't know, impromptu tour of your unfurnished home?" David answered her sneakily.

"Haha you're so funny. What are they up too? I know you know."

"I don't know anything, except for I was supposed to come and get you, which is what I did."

"Okay, let's go see, what they are all doing. I'm a little concerned."

When Amelia and David walked through the door to the apartment, they were greeted with a chorus of "Surprise!".

"What sis all of this?" Amelia sputtered as she looked around her townhouse, it had been painted, furnished and all in all put together.

"Sweetie, we all wanted to do something for you and that beautiful baby you're cooking, so we all chipped in and furnished your apartment. Cam put together the kitchen, I did the bedrooms, Jack and Booth did the living room, Claire took over the bathrooms, and your mom put together the office slash study." Angela explained as Amelia began to cry for the second time that day.

"Come here, Aunt Angela, all of you too." Amelia said as she hugged everyone.

"Thank you guys, so much, it's beautiful, I love it." Amelia said after inspecting her families work. "This means so much to me."

"Don't worry about it. We all enjoyed doing it." Cam said on her way out.

"Exactly, we haven't had this big of a project to work on together since you were born." Jack told her.

"Well we'll leave you to your place, enjoy." Angela said, "That means you come home with me David." She called over her shoulder.

David smiled. "Bye babe." And followed Angela out the door.

"Thanks for this mom, and dad." Amelia said turning to her parents.

"No problem Mila. We had fun, and you needed all of this, besides it made Cam and Angela's day to do this for you, I'm surprised we were even invited to help." Brennan told her.

"Yeah me too." Booth agreed. "Love you babe, have a good night."

"I love you guys too, bye." She said as she watched her parents leave before she began working to unpack her clothing.

"Are we actually going to leave?" Brennan asked once outside.

"Hell no, we're gonna park across the street and keep on eye on her." Booth said.

"Normally, I'd be against this type of behavior, but I find myself very uncomfortable with letting her go."

"That's normal Bones, we're her parents. We never want to see them go."

"Do you think she'll notice us?" Brennan asked after a moment.

Before he could answer Booth's phone was ringing.

"Booth."

"_Hi daddy."_

"Hey Mila, you okay, you need us to come back?"

"_No, but I do need you and mom to leave. I'm not dumb, I can see you from the window."_

"Oh, really?" Booth asked defeated.

"_Yes, now go. I'm perfectly fine. I'll make you a deal, you leave you can pick me up for work tomorrow."_

"You got it baby!" Booth smiled.

"_I love you daddy."_

"I love you to Amelia."

* * *

Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

"Bones, come on we're gonna be late!" Booth called impatiently as he was pulling on his striped socks and shoes.

"Booth we are not going to late, you're just anxious because you've spent one night away from Amelia, and you miss her." Brennan answered him pulling her earrings through her ears.

"Okay, you may have me there, I just want to see her again." He whined.

"You will, you'll Mila everyday, she just won't be sleeping her anymore. You didn't freak out this bad when it was Parker who had moved out." She pointed out.

"Parker was nineteen, not pregnant and not my baby girl."

"All right, I'm ready, we can go see Mila now."

"Sweet! Let's roll Bones!" Booth smiled widely as he grabbed the keys.

* * *

"Why isn't she answering the door?" Booth asked worried as they stood outside Amelia's apartment.

"Maybe she is in the shower?" Brennan offered up, hoping to relieve some of her husbands stress.

"Yeah, yeah maybe." Booth muttered trying to convince himself. "You have a key to her door?"

"Yes." Brennan answered handing the key over to him so he could unlock the door.

What they saw when they entered made their hearts stop simultaneously, everything seemed to be going in slow motion as their minds tried to comprehend what they were seeing.

Amelia was laying face down, not moving, a pool of blood underneath of her.

It wasn't long before both Brennan and Booth were running to her side, Booth flipped her over and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her as close to his chest as was possible with Mila's five month pregnant belly. "Bones! She's breathing! Call 911!" he instructed as he moved his daughter so the he could find the source of her bleeding, he has to pull off her jacket, sweater and t-shirt, leaving Mila in only her tank top and jeans, in order to get a clear view of the gunshot wound to her shoulder.

"Bones! What does this mean?" He asked as he observed Brennan's swift hands, stick her finger into the wound before returning with a washrag and instructing Booth to apply as much pressure to the wound as possible.

"It's a through and through, meaning as long as she wakes up and gets enough blood flow, she can survive this, she won't require surgery." She explained.

"Oh, Mila! Come on baby! Wake up! Please!" Booth pleaded with his daughter, as the paramedics arrived.

* * *

"Has she woken up yet? Is the baby okay?" Booth pounced on the first doctor he found walking out of Amelia's room.

"She hasn't regained consciousness, yet, however her heartbeat and the baby's heartbeat are very strong, I'd expect both to make full recoveries, but she lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion, are either you or your wife a match?"

"I am." Booth answered feeling relief at knowing the doctors said that she and the baby would be all right, now if only he could see her move and speak for herself, would he believe it fully.

"Bones I'm going to go donate blood for Mila, keep trying to get a hold of Parker." He kissed Brennan on the temple before following the doctor.

Brennan called the familiar number once again, still not getting an answer she felt the overwhelming need to cry, her daughter was in the hospital and her son wasn't answering his phone. Wasn't an unspoken rule, that you always answer the phone when your mother is calling you?

"Sweetie!" Angela called wrapping Brennan in a very needed hug. "How are they?"

"Um, she's still unconscious, but both her and the baby's heartbeats are strong and she's breathing on her own, but she won't wake up. Booth is donating for a transfusion now. Ange there was so much blood, and she wouldn't answer us." Brennan squeaked as she finally allowed her self to cry, as Angela held her tight.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie, they're going to pull through this, she wouldn't be your kid if she didn't." Angela tried to comfort her, as best she could.

Brennan's crying had subsided and she was on her way to the restroom to clean up when she heard his voice. "Ma!"

"Parker! Why didn't you answer my calls? I was so worried." She yelled at him as she was pulling him onto a hug.

"My cell was dead, but as soon as I got your message, I was on my way here. How is she?"

Brennan was going to answer when Booth arrived, "She's awake!" He said excitedly as Brennan, Parker, and the rest of the Hodgins, followed him.

"Hey baby girl." Booth said running a hand through Amelia's hair.

"Dad? What happened?" She asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us, we went to pick you up this morning and you had been shot."

"Shot? Is the baby okay?" She asked alarmed.

"Yes, she is fine, you were shot in the shoulder." Booth said moving so that Brennan had access to her daughter.

"Oh Mila, I was so worried." Brennan said hugging her as best she could.

"I didn't mean to worry you mom."

"Sweetie do not scare us like that again!" Angela cried placing a kiss on Mila's cheek.

"Yeah, babe I think you about gave all of us a heart attack." Jack dropped in.

"The next time you decide to almost die, please as me first." Claire said smiling at her best friend.

"Are you okay? I was so scared." David asked bending down to kiss Mila.

"I'm okay, I feel okay." She answered everyone.

"Mila do you remember what happened?" Booth asked.

"I had just walked into the kitchen, and I heard the glass break and sharp pain to my arm, I didn't know what had happened. I remember falling and trying to get up, but that's it."

"You didn't hear a gun or anything?"

"No, just the glass breaking."

"Okay." Booth said thinking.

"Bones, can I talk to you a min?" He asked leading her out into the hall.

"It had to be someone with gun training and someone that would've been able to get their hands on a silencer, and you can only get those through the government."

"Who in the government would want Amelia dead?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know, maybe someone who is mad at us, or just really doesn't like Mila." Booth said.

"Well, we're going to catch them."

"I know we are Bones, we always do."

* * *

what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the support!

* * *

"Mila?" Booth called sheepishly through the phone.

"Yes, Daddy?" She answered knowing this was something good if her father's tone of voice was like that.

"Your mom and I need you to come bail us out of jail." Booth winced as those words came out of his mouth.

"What?" She asked amidst giggles.

"Your mom and I were arrested and we need to be bailed out."

What did you do?" She cocked an eyebrow just anticipating his answer.

"Well, there was a smidge of breaking and entering, which wasn't really breaking and entering, the lock had been picked, then there was a lot of public indecency, followed by your mothers very load corrections of what was occurring in the car when we were arrested."

"Well I have a mind to keep you in there overnight, so you can really think about what you did." Amelia said remembering the same words coming from him when it had been her arrested.

"That's not fair!" Booth whined.

"What's not fair daddy? You and mom were obviously caught having sex in the back of your SUV and then mom got all quippy on the cops ass when they tried to arrest you two. Sounds like this was your own doing, and you need to suffer."

"As I recall when I was arrested, it seemed pretty fair to leave me in jail, and I wasn't doing the nasty in the backseat of a vehicle belonging to the federal government."

"Mila!"

"How much?"

"How much to bail you out?"

"Six grand, each."

"Twelve thousand dollars! What the hell did mom say to those cops?"

"You really don't want to know."

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm very disappointed in you young man." Mila teased trying to sound like his mother.

"You're not funny."

"Sure I am." She smiled as she hung up.

"What did she say?" Brennan asked.

"She berated me and then used the exact lines I did when she was arrested, I really think she is going to leave us in here overnight Bones."

"Well It wouldn't surprise me."

"What? Why wouldn't this surprise you Bones?" Booth asked in disbelief.

"She sees this an opportunity to get back at you for when you left her in jail overnight."

"But what she did was wrong!"

"What we did was also wrong, should we not also be punished?"

"How are you so calm?"

"Because this was totally worth it." She smiled.

"I will admit it was fun, but I'd really like to nit have to call out daughter to bail us out of jail next time." He responded.

"Next time?" She scoffed.

"With you beside me I have to assume we may end up here again."

"That's not fair, you were just as willing as I was." She pointed out.

"I know I was, but if you recall you instigated it."

"After you said you wanted to have your way with me. I was merely giving you what you wanted.

"Yes, because I wanted to end up in jail cell!"

"Booth, don't yell I can hear you just fine, I'm right next to you."

"I know Bones, I know."

* * *

"She say she was really going to leave us here?" Brennan asked softer.

"Not in those exact words, but she seemed pretty determined to make us suffer."

"Mom and Dad got arrested?" Parker asked.

"Yep."

"Aren't you going to bail them out?"

"Not until tomorrow, they left me in jail, they can stay in jail for one night, and I'm using their own money to get them out."

"Wow, you don't do things halfway do you?"

"Nope." She smiled at her brother.

"So what did you get arrested for anyway?" Parker prodded.

"No way am I telling you that."

"What? Why not?"

"Because no one and I mean no one besides mom knows why I was arrested and I plan to keep it that way."

"Mila please!"

"No."

* * *

"Okay, the federal agent and the squint over there belong to me." Mila told the guard in front of her parents cell.

"The FBI agent and the pretty Doctor belong to you?" The guard said unbelieving.

Mila sighed and held up her badge, "First of all I'm FBI too, and second of all they happen to be my parents. So you're going to walk over there and open up the cell and let them out."

"If you say so."

"I cannot believe you left us there just because of what we did." Booth complained.

"I can." Brennan answered.

"And I did." Mila grinned as they reached the car. "In the back you two."

"You're not serious are you?" Her dad pleaded.

"Get in."

"Why do we have to sit in the back?"

"I had to sit in the back when you came and picked me up."

"Mila is correct you did make her sit in the back, and her crime was far less demeaning than ours. All she did was take apart a car put it back together inside the school along with Claire." Brennan said sliding in beside Booth.

"Wait that was you?" He asked proudly.

"Yep, you still wish you had left me in there?" She answered and questioned him at the same time.

"No, I feel bad, that place sucks."

"And you blow, so we're even." She shot her parents a wink in the rearview mirror.

* * *

Hope this made you smile! Reviews are appriciated!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey are you coming to game this year?" Claire heard David ask Mila.

"Of course I'm coming, I can't play this year, but I'll come support my two teams."

"Yeah how does that work anyway?" Claire asked, "You have to root for either your mom or your dad."

"Not really, I typically just vote for what team I'm on, since I float from team to team. You playing for the squints or cops this year?" Mila fired back

"I don't know yet, I figured I'd wait and see, who needs a player."

"Well, I'm going to have to side with the squints." David dropped in.

Mila smirked, "you're only going with them because both of your parents are squints."

"Hey, I can't choose the cops over my own parents, they might poison me or something!" David exclaimed. "Last time I played for the opposing team, dad put tarantulas in my bed .That's not something you just get over."

"I understand, my parents are all about the competition, but at the end of the day they're on the same team, they've made that very clear over the years." Amelia quoted.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" Claire called happily readjusting her baseball cap.

"Welcome to the 12th annual squints verses cops baseball game! Let's get started by introducing our teams, on the Jeffersonian side, we have Saryan, Dr. Brennan-Booth, Hodgens, Addey, and Angela Montenegro-Hodgins, and of course their children David and Clair Hodgens! And on the cops side we have Agent Booth, Agent Kohl, Agent Broderick, Agent Kerby, Sweets, and Ms. Julian. Not to forget on the bench tonight, is Agent Booth's daughter, Amelia, who is no doubt cheering both teams on. Let's play ball!

Amelia was enjoying watching the game unfold before her, as she sat tucked under the covers scooted close to Parker, who had decided to bring Ashley along.

"Oh look! Mom's up to bat and Dad's pitching, did you look at his eyes, he is not going to go easy on her." Mila whispered anxiously to her brother.

"I know, but he thinks he can wig her out, but he never can, mom's got intense concentration."

"I guess you're right, oh did you see that last play by David and Claire? They play so well off of each other."

"Yes, I saw Mila."

"What?"

"Nothing you're just cute, when you're rooting for two people."

"I can't help it, I have to choose between my parents, and my best friend and boyfriend. It's a little hard. You don't really have to pick sides, you only filled in if there was an absent player." Mila responded.

"See now you have a point." Parker pointed out.

"Hey, did you leave the cocoa in the car?" Mila asked looking around.

"I guess I did, I'm sorry Mils." Parker apologized.

"It's okay, I'll go grab it, just give me the keys."

Mila was giggling as she walked to parking lot at hearing her parents "discussing" some aspect of the game. They would never change, and it was nice to know, at lease something's were always the same. Mila crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to stay warm as she scudded to the SUV.

"Mila." Someone called, she whipped around but didn't see anyone there, but that didn't stop the hair from raising on the back of her neck. She hurried her pace to car when she heard it again.

"Whoever this is, it isn't funny." She called as she unlocked the vehicle.

"Millie of course it's funny." An all too familiar voice called.

"Mark." Mila whispered as she closed her eyes shut tight hoping it would drown out the voice that was ringing in her head.

"Hey Millie, I heard you and I are going to have a family, that was real nice of you to tell me." Mark taunted as he circled Amelia, who's back was pinned to the door.

"Mark, I, I ,I…." Mila studdered off.

"You what? Thought you'd surprise me? Just cut me out of my childs life? Well things don't work that way Amelia." He sneered. "I also heard you've got yourself a new boyfriend, so now you're cheating on me too, that's not nice Millie.

"No, no I never, I wouldn't do that." She squeaked out.

"Oh but you did."

And that was the last thing she heard as Mark's fist connected squarely with her face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey your sister has been gone for a long time." Ashley told Parker sounding worried.

"She has, hasn't she? I'll go make sure she's okay. She probably just got tired and decided to sit in the car for a little bit, this pregnancy has been wearing her out." Parker replied kissing Ashley's cheek as he stood to leave.

Parker walked briskly through the chilly November air, and was quickly at his father's SUV. The door was wide open, and he could see a flash of white. "Hey Mills.." Parker rattled off as he rounded the corner and was able to see, his view no longer obstructed. On the backseat sat a pelvic bone, with a note crudely written on it. "Give me what I what, or loose them both." Next to the pelvis was Amelia's graduation ring, that Booth had surprised her with. It wasn't the standard ring most accept after graduating high school.

Booth had, had it custom made for Mila, the blue pillow cut Topaz surrounded by diamonds glinted in the sun. Parker gasped as he was reaching for the ring, but then decided against it. He calmly shut the door to the vehicle and ran back to the sports arena. He told the ref to stop the game.

"Parker what's wrong?" Brennan asked.

"It's Mila, she's gone, and your car is now a crime scene." He told her bluntly knowing his mother would handle evidence better than emotions right now.

She sucked in a sharp breath, and locked eyes with Booth, who upon looking away from those haunting blue eyes, began shouting orders to the FBI agents, and Cam made sure the Jeffersonian staff were on the top of their game as they collected evidence from the SUV.

"Dad!" Parker yelled over the bustling of people. "What can I do to help?"

"Parker go home, and make sure there isn't anything there that could give us a clue as to where she is, or who took her. Take Ashley with you, I don't want you alone." Booth answered hugging his son.

"Cam, I want in on this." David said sternly.

"I don't know that I can let you." She answered cautiously.

"Damn it Cam! These are my girls we're talking about here, you better not expect me to just stand by and do nothing! You know I'm qualified, you're only hesitating because you don't want to have to invite me to help!"

"Okay fine you're in, but you're doing the paperwork."

"Done."

* * *

With Bones and the rest of the squints analyzing any and everything, Booth was left in Brennan's office slowly turning Mila's ring round and round. He paused for a moments to read the inscription; 'always point straight'. He at the time had been meaning about her marksmanship, but not he figured it could be applied all across the board. His kids had always done what was right, not had they ever skirted around a problem, they were very direct, not unlike Bones.

Whoever had left this behind, had to have known Mila, and known what her ring said, otherwise why leave it behind? They hadn't taken any of her other personal items that had been setting in the car, so robbery was clearly out.

Booth pushed the ring onto his pinky finger and ran out to the platform.

"Listen up! Whoever took Mila knew what her ring said, and are clearly playing into that. They went directly to us. Why? So I want a list of anyone who might have been close enough to her know about this ring!"

* * *

Mila was aware of the sound of traffic passing by as she woke up in the back of an SUV. She was also very aware of the pain she felt on the left side of her face, no doubt about it she was going to have a bruise. She shifted as best she could against the hand restraints, and looked out the window, wherever she was it wasn't in D.C. anymore.

Mila wiggled around a bit and was able to free her hand and then her feet from the ties, she didn't bother to look at who was driving she knew who it was. At this point she would've just rolled out of the vehicle as it slowed, but in her condition that would be life threatening to more than one person.

She saw a pry bar, laying next her and began to plot how she could get out of this of her parents didn't find her first. She decided the best thing to do was to wait out the ride. And have her plan solidified so when that back door opened she could act.

She knew Mark wasn't the brightest bulb, but she hadn't expected him to leave her with her badge or gun, for that matter. She checked the clip.

One bullet.

She knew this meant he didn't intend for her to use it.

Or to survive.

* * *

huge thanks to everyone who alerted and added this story to their favorites list! Do you think I could a few reviews? please?


	10. Chapter 10

Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed or alerted the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be slightly disturbing to some, for that I apologize.

* * *

Mila was aware of the vehicle finally coming to a stop. She coiled her muscles ready to fight off Mark, she felt around in the darkness until her hands clasped around the pry bar. She was confidant in her ability to swing it, she wasn't sure she was going to get the chance.

The light of day was painfully blinding as Mark opened the trunk, and the darkness was chased away by the sun.

"Good morning love, I trust you traveled well." Mark asked as he took the pry bar swiftly away from Mila.

"Now, you wouldn't actually want to hurt me, would you?"

Mila didn't give the satisfaction of an answer as she was hauled out the vehicle.

* * *

"I want to know where they are!" Brennan yelled across the table at the young man who was brought into questioning. He and Mark had been friends for a long time and Booth figured if anyone was going to know where Mark had taken Amelia, this guy would know.

"If you're smart you'll answer her." Booth snarled.

"Honest, all I know is that Mark mentioned he was gonna get Mila back and he mentioned some cabin his grandfather owns. Don't ask me where it is or nothing else because I swear I don't know!" He blurted out.

"I believe him." Booth said looking over at Brennan.

"Me too." She agreed.

"Mila, I know you loved me, you told me you did. Remember the way we made love that night in the rain? It was perfect. You and me baby. Then the next thing I know, you're gone. Do you want me to say you broke my heart?" Mark spoke as he made sure Mila wasn't going to move from her position on the bed. Hand and feet bound to the bed posts.

"Now I loved you too, more than you could imagine, I told you I did but you never did believe me, you always thought there were other girls. Well Mila, there wasn't and I guess I'm just going to have to show you how much I love you. Come on Millie you know you want too."

Mark stopped talking and was standing at the foot of the bed. "I forgot how beautiful you are, in anything, but youre absolutely radiant without all that pesky clothing, why don't we fix that?"

He moved and began to undo Mila's boots.

"Mark stop! You don't have to do this." Mila pleaded as the tears escaped from her eyes.

"Oh but I do, I have to prove to you, how much I love you." He answered saucily as he undid her belt and the button on her pants. She whimpered as he slid them from her long legs. Amelia stayed stiff as a board as Mark undid her sweater and removed it, leaving her only in her bra and panties.

"Mark, please. "She asked in the strongest voice she could.

"As you wish my dear." He growled as he finished removing his own clothing. He forcefully slipped Mila's panties off, and kissed his way up her torso, until he found the clasps of her bra and released them, reveling Mila to him.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered in her ear as he spread her legs apart. "Very good Millie, don't resist." He coached as he entered her. Mila gasped.

"I knew you liked it." He taunted as he thrust into her again and again.

Mila stayed still, and quiet until he was done.

"I forgot how good you are in bed. We might have to do that again sometime."

Mila refused to respond.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, we have activity!" Hodgins yelled. "Mila's phone just turned back on, tell Booth we have a location!"

* * *

Okay so here is the deal, I have the next chapter typed and saved ready to be shared with you all, but in order for you to get to see it, I need FIVE reviews! Yes I am blackmailing you! But I am only asking for FIVE tiny reviews. So just drop me a line, feedback is very important to me!

Kayla


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much for the reviews!

* * *

Booth didn't think he could drive to that cabin fast enough. He didn't know if Mila was hurt, or even alive at this point, but he had hope. And knew Mila wasn't going to give up, and neither was he.

Mila heard the sirens before she aware of what they meant. She knew they were those of her fathers suv, she used to play with them she was a little girl. She would know their sound anywhere.

Booth slammed the vehicle in park and lept out into the snow. When he opened the door, he only saw Mila. She was laying cold, and naked on the bed. Mark standing at the foot of the bed with Mila's gun pointed directly at her.

"Put the gun down." Booth demanded smoothly.

"Never."

"I said put the gun down!" Booth yelled.

"Or what, you gonna shoot me?"

"If I have too."

"Not if I shoot her first." Mark replied and pulled the trigger, he was surprised to only hear the clicking noise of an empty chamber. Not a second later had he pulled the trigger than had Booth let one of his owns bullets fly, Mark hit the ground with a dull thud.

Holstering his weapon, Booth rushed to Mila's side. He swiftly undid her restraints and covered her bare form with his jacket. He decided it easier to just carry Mila out of the scene. He carefully lifted her into his arms. Once she was safe in her fathers arms, Amelia broke down, every horrible feeling leaked out of her along with the saltwater of her tears.

Booth turned Mila so that her head was buried in his shoulder, and he made sure she was covered as he carried her to the vehicle. He placed her in the backseat and Brennan went to be with her.

"I want this scene processed. Bones and I will be with Mila at the hospital, call once you find anything." He ordered the FBI forensics team, knowing the squints were going to follow them to the hospital.

All the way there he kept letting his eyes flick to the backseat, where Bones had covered Amelia with a blanket and was cradling her head in her lap as Mila continued to cry. Booth felt his heart break.

It took all the strength Booth had to had his daughter off t the doctors. And it felt like an eternity until they came back out to talk to him and Brennan.

"Physically you're daughter should recover. She was sexually assaulted, and beaten. We collected DNA and cleaned all her wounds. We gave her mild painkiller to relieve her discomfort but not hurt the baby. She's on an IV fluid drip, and should be on bed rest until she delivers. However that being said, she's unresponsive. She won't speak to anyone." He informed them.

"Can we see her?" Brennan asked.

"Of course. Room 2." The doctor pointed towards a door.

Booth couldn't remember the last time Mila had looked so small and broken. There she laid in the hospital bed, wires and tubes everywhere, her eyes looking but not really seeing.

"Mila, everything is going to be okay." Booth whispered as he kissed her temple, and Brennan took her hand, he happily noted that Mila squeezed it back.

"Daddy, I'm so scared." She admitted looking up at him with her big blue eyes, obviously reflecting her statement.

"Oh Mila, we're right here, we're not going to let anything happen to you." He promised his daughter as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Can I see her?" David asked Booth politely once he and Brennan had left Amelia's room.

"She's asleep, but yes you can see her." Booth answered the boy clasping him on the shoulder.

"Okay Sweets, what do you want to say?" Booth asked the psychologist.

" I believe Mila has post traumatic stress disorder. That explains her catatonic state. She won't speak or see anyone but you and Dr. Brennan. No doubt what Mark put her through has triggered her symptoms. Her brain doesn't know how to process these events, nor the ones prior with Mark. So in order for her to function at all she's shut down. Very nearly compartmentalizing to an extreme."

"What does this mean?" Brennan asked.

"It means she's only going to open up to the people she feels the safest with, you. Her parents. You notice how anyone besides the two of you go in there while she's awake and she looses it? It's because she can't distinguish who is safe and who's not."

"Okay, but how do we help her?" Booth asked.

"She needs to know that these people aren't going to hurt her. Deep down she knows none of them would, but she can't take the chance of trusting them either." Sweets rambled on.

"Sweets! How do we help her?" Booth yelled exasperated.

"You will need to give her a rundown on all of us, and allow her to see you with us, if she knows you trust us, she's more likely to open back up."

* * *

Okay same rule as last time, FIVE reviews and I'll update tomorrow. See FIVE reviews really isn't that hard ;)

Kayla


	12. Chapter 12

Okay I'd like to clear this up now, yes I am a fan of Squinttoyou's "Family" series. But I in no way intended to copy and or steal her characters or their personas. This story is 100% me, and I apologize for any similarities. So without further wait…. His Baby Girl chapter 12.

* * *

"How are you doing today sweetie?" Booth asked Mila.

She smiled slightly, "I didn't think it was possible to be sore from your scalp to your toes, but I am."

"Yeah, you got worked over pretty good, and the doctors can't give you anymore pain medication due to your pregnancy." He answered sitting down across from her.

"I know, I'm just whining." She admitted. "Don't tell mom."

"My lips are sealed." He winked at her.

"How is….everyone?" Mila was finally able to ask.

Booth raised his eyebrows. "Everyone, or David?"

"Both."

"Everyone really wants to see you, they love you and are worried about you. And David I think would probably want to see you with your eyes open. He's been sitting with you while you sleep."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"No idea that he loves you that much?"

"I guess not." Mila answered playing with her fingers. "Is he… is he upset with me?"

"Why would he be upset with you?"

"Because I haven't let him see me. I just, I'm scared and embarrassed. I mean I'm an FBI agent for crying out loud! I'm not supposed to get pregnant, kidnapped and raped! And I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him!" Mila exclaimed exasperated.

"And if you tell any of that to Sweets, I'll shoot you! He's been trying to get me to admit that for two weeks now. Like I would give him the satisfaction." She continued ranting.

"Okay, Amelia calm down. I won't tell Sweets anything, and in your defense, I'm an FBI agent and I was kidnapped. And yes, I would've loved for you to have been forty before becoming pregnant, but we all make mistakes, and it's how we handle them that counts, and I think you've been handling them well." Booth told her.

"Thanks dad."

"So do you think you might be ready to see the rest of your family?"

"Sure, but only a few at a time."

"You got it baby, I'll go get em."

* * *

"Okay so Mila's up to seeing you all, but no more than two at a time. David you're up first." Booth instructed his squints.

"Hey." David said smiling softly at Mila.

"Hi." she breathed back.

"I'd ask how you are but that's probably a stupid question."

"No, it's not. I'm doing okay, I'm sore and well huge, but okay. I missed you." she admitted.

"I've missed you too, Sweets had all scared to death, throwing around words like "catatonic"."

" Yeah he has a flair for the dramatic. No, I just needed some time to myself, unfortunately in this family, you have to have a mental breakdown in order to have some." Mila joked.

"I see you're point."

"David?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you hold me? Or us I guess." Mila asked.

"I'd love too." David answered smiling joining Mila on the bed, he gently wrapped his arms around her, resting them under hers, on her belly. Mila leaned back so that her head was resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For everything, for falling for the wrong guy, being pregnant with his child, and not yours, for being kidnapped, for all of it. I was stupid. I was too stubborn to admit I loved you, so I threw myself into Mark's arms. You didn't deserve that."

"Mila hardly any of that is, or was your fault, and if you recall, I was hot and heavy with Chelsea, I didn't give you the time of day. I was being stubborn too."

"Is this punishment for our communal stubbornness?" Mila asked.

"Gosh, I hope not, or we're in for it." David chuckled, only to be stopped short, by feeling a small bump against his hand.

"Was that her?" He asked in awe.

"Yes, she's been moving around a lot more lately, mostly when someone she recognizes speaks. She must know her daddy is here."

"And I'm never leaving her, or her mommy." David said kissing Mila's temple. "Now get some rest."

"David?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you." Mila whispered drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too." David whispered back, holding his girls until he was sure Mila was asleep.

"How they doing?" Angela asked once David returned to his family.

"Good, Mila and I talked, I got to feel the baby move, and now they're sleeping." David told his mom.

"Good, I'm glad." Angela answered with a knowing smile.

* * *

So you all know the rules by now, FIVE reviews to get me to update again tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed this installment.

Kayla


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! You guys were awesome and gave me the reviews I needed to be inspired to keep writing, but being mom to two boys, can sometimes cramp your writing time. So here is chapter 13.

* * *

"Wait so how did Mark get the pelvic bones?" Booth asked Brennan.

"He didn't. They were left in the open car after he had taken Mila." Brennan explained. "So we still have a very conflicted killer on our hands."

"Tell me about it. So far all me and Mila can surmise is that this guy, is seriously ticked off and really frustrated sexually."

"Well I could have told the two of you that."

"I know you could've Bones. But we've connected Mila's shooting to Mark, so we know our killer isn't actually after her. I just wish we knew why he keeps leaving us these clues. What does he want us to know?"

"That is for you to figure out, all I've got is that the two bodies we originally discovered were in their late 40's and apparently they were married." Brennan told Booth as she sighned a paper on her desk.

"So he kills a married couple and switched around their body parts? This really isn't making since. What about the pelvis in the car?"

"That one, was female, about fifteen years old."

"Oh, no a teenager."

"It appears so, and I ran DNA on her, and she is related to the Evans couple, she's their daughter." Brennan explained.

"Wow." was all Booth could come up with at the moment.

"Yes, when is Mila coming home?" Brennan asked.

"I have to go get her at two."

"Are you taking her to her place or ours?"

"Probably to hers, seeing as how she'll insist upon it."

"That's very likely." Brennan agreed. "You'd better, wouldn't want you to get in trouble for being late to pick her up."

"Okay, bye Bones. I'll see you at home." Booth said as he stood from her couch.

"Bye, Booth I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Booth knocked lightly on Mila's hospital room door, "You ready to spring this joint?" He asked giving her a smile.

"Yes! I am so done with hospitals!" She exclaimed happily as she was tying her shoe.

"So we going to your place or home?" Booth asked picking up her bag.

"Mine, It probably needs an inhabitant, it might have been lonely since I was gone." She teased.

"I bet that it was."

"So any news on the case?" she asked as they climbed into the SUV.

"Only that the pelvis we found on the car was a female and was the Evans's daughter."

"Huh, I wonder why someone would kill a family then play operation with their parts." Mila mused aloud.

"That's what Mom and I are trying to figure out." Booth answered.

"Wait, why just you and mom? This was my case too."

"Not anymore. You are officially on maternity leave." Booth explained.

"Oh, yeah. I should have realized that was coming, I do have a lot of shopping I need to get done. I need to put her room together." Mila answered.

"See, you'll be busy, you won't even miss the job!" Booth exclaimed with false enthusiasm. "Well at least you won't miss the slacks and heels."

* * *

There was a knock on Mila's apartment door, as she finished pulling on her long sleeved shirt.

"Coming!" she called as she made her way from the bedroom to the door.

"Hey, David." She smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey, beautiful." he answered as he leaned in for a kiss.

"What are you up too?" He asked as they parted and he followed her to the dinning room.

"Finishing up making dinner, and making a list of things I need to buy tomorrow."

"What, like groceries?" David asked as he came up behind Amelia and got down the bowl she was reaching for, but wasn't tall enough to get.

"No, baby stuff. I have less than two months to get her room together, and pick out her name." Mila sighed. "I am going to be so broke tomorrow."

"No, you won't." David answered.

"Oh, and how do you know that? You been looking into my bank account?" She teased.

"No, because I'm paying for half."

"David-" Mila interrupted.

"No, let me finish. We've already committed to each other and I've committed to being a permanent park of that little girls life, now I want to be permanently committed to yours as well."

"David you already are." Mila said growing more confused by the minute.

"Mila, have I ever told you, you are the most impatient woman I've met?" David chuckled.

"No, but you wouldn't be the first to tell me." she admitted.

"Mila, will you marry me?" David asked getting down on one knee in front of Mila in her little kitchen.

* * *

Okay, so obviously by now I shouldn't have to remind you that you have to review, in order to know what Mila's going to say, but just in case, REVIEW! Please! Lol, and if you have any suggestions on names, feel free to send them my way. Have a great day!

Kayla


	14. Chapter 14

Mila's blue eyes went wide as saucers. "W-w-w-hat?" She sputtered out, looking at David in disbelief.

"Mila, I love you, will you marry me?" David asked again.

Mila's answer was whispered so softly David almost wasn't sure he had heard her answer 'yes'."

David's face broke out into the biggest grin Amelia had ever seen as he kissed her and then hugged her as close to himself as was possible with her pregnant belly.

"Mila you just made me the happiest man ever, and I promise to make the two of you happy for the rest of your lives." David exclaimed.

Mila only smiled and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" David asked concerned.

"Nothing, hormones. I'm really happy David." She answered sincerely.

"Good."

* * *

" Booth." He said as he rubbed the eyes from his sleep, and answered his ringing phone.

"She won't stop!" a panicked voice said from the other line.

"David?" Booth asked.

"Who else would be calling you in the middle of the night, to tell you, that she won't stop baking!"

"Who?" Booth asked more confused.

"Mila!"

"Oh."

"Oh! That's all you've got for me?"

"No, it makes more since now that I know it's Mila who's baking."

"Well how do I make it stop? I've tried literally everything, and she refuses to leave this kitchen! And if I have to eat one more cookie I'm going to be sick!"

"What kind is she making?"

"Booth!" David yelled.

"Oh, right, Mila only bakes when she's freaking out about something, Bones is the same way. She baked the entire time she was pregnant with Mila, I gained ten pounds because of it. So what is causing Mila to freak?" Booth explained.

"I don't know!"

"Well did you discuss anything pushy today? Something personal? There's a reason it triggered."

"I asked her to marry me. But she was all happy, and said so and everything." David offered.

"That would do it."

"But if she's happy why is she still cooking?" David asked.

"Because Amelia's heart said yes, her head hasn't quite caught up yet. Remember she's brain and heart, Me and Brennan. It takes her head a little while to catch up with her heart."

"Oh, so I should have seen the bakery opening up in her house coming?" David chuckled.

"No, that one I didn't think to warn you about. I'll be there in a minute. Just start putting cookies into Tupperware, we'll hand them out to everyone." Booth told the younger man.

"Thanks! I'll see if I'm allowed back in the kitchen, she kicked me out about half an hour ago."

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked from her sleep.

"Mila's she won't stop baking and David is freaking out."

"Okay, bring me home a cookie." She mumbled.

"Will do." Booth smiled as he kissed her temple and moved to find his shoes.

* * *

Booth didn't expect to see every surface of Mila's kitchen covered in cookies.

"Hey, Mills, what are you up too?" Booth asked leaning against the counter and taking a bit of a cookie. "Mm peanut butter, our favorite."

"I'm making cookies." She mumbled.

"I can see that, but don't you think you've made enough?" Booth asked as he took the pan and spatula away from her.

"Hey!" she protested.

"No, all done. You go sit at the table, and eat a cookie!" Booth told her as he placed the dirty dishes into the sink.

"How did you do that?" David asked amazed from the living room.

"I'm dad, that's how."

Mila did as she was told and began eating the cookies on the plate that Booth had set in front of her.

"David, can you start packaging these up?" Booth asked him.

"Sure thing."

"Mila, what's wrong?" He asked sitting down across from her.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because there are enough peanut butter cookies out there to start a bakery."

"I'm fine, dad honestly. I'm just restless, and worried. I'm tired of being pregnant, and just tired in general, and after all that I've gone through in this pregnancy, I'm just worried that I won't be able to keep my daughter safe, once she's here."

"Oh Mila, don't worry about that for a second, you've kept her safe this long, and I know you'll be able to do the same after she's born." Booth said holding her hand.

"How do you know?" Mila asked.

"Because you're just like your mother. She had a similar break down when she was pregnant with you, and we had a very similar conversation. And you'll be fine baby girl, you've got a whole family looking out for you. And you've got me, and David. He'd never let anything happen to either of you."

"Okay." Mila answered.

"Go shower and go to bed." Booth told her and gave her a hug.

Mila picked up her calico kitten, Dot, and wondered down the hallway.

"Thanks for coming over, typically I can handle Mila freak outs but this one was new." David told Booth.

"It's okay, I understand. Before Bones and I got together, we were pregnant like you and Mila. And I come over one day to find Bones in the living room, like a million medical books around her, and she's gone through at least a hundred sticky notes with questions or comments written on them, and stuck willy nilly in the books. So I come over and ask her what she's doing. It's not odd to see Bones reading, but this was extreme. She looks up at me, and says and I quote, 'Learning everything I can about child growth and child birth, so I know how to deliver Amelia."

"She didn't." David said passing another empty container to Booth.

"Yeah, she was dead convinced that she was going to be able to deliver Amelia by herself. I had to have Angela come over work her best friend magic on Bones, because she wasn't listening to me. I thought Bones had completely lost it." Booth chuckled.

"So it's completely normal?" David asked.

"Completely. It's just being pregnant. They can't control it."

"Okay, at least I'm prepared now."

"You prepared to deal with her for the rest of your life?" Booth asked in all seriousness.

"Forever, I'm ready to be with her forever. I love everything about her." David answered.

"Good, looks like we've got a wedding to attend. You get her a ring yet?"

"Not yet, I want to make sure she loves it, so I'm going to look at her jewelry and see what her gem cut preferences are, first."

"Smart, I just took Bones with me. About had a heart attack when the sales woman told us the price, but it was worth it, and there was no way I was going to tell her she couldn't have it."

"I understand, I'd give Mila anything."

"That's how it's supposed to be."

"Damn she makes a good cookie." David said as he placed the last container on the counter.

"That she does." Booth agreed with a smile.

* * *

Okay so I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, I just thought this family needed something a little bit funny. Thanks so much for the reviews, but could you guys maybe tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you would like to see? Most of your reviews have said only "Update!" Please?

Have a great day!

Kayla


	15. Chapter 15

The sound of the thunder shook the entire Jeffersonian lab. The sound of the heavy rain falling in sheets never once letting up. News reports of flash flooding were displayed on every channel. No one could remember a downpour of this magnitude ever happening before.

The lights flicked on and off overhead.

"I think we'd better hunker down for the night, it's not safe for anyone to drive home in this weather." Hodgens advised.

"I agree. It's far to dangerous. Booth would you mind helping Hodgens and David pull out the sleeping bags and such?"

"Sure thing Bones."

"Angela, Cam and Mila, let's go move the furniture out of my office we can all just stay in there tonight." Brennan suggested.

Once the woman had moved all the furniture out into the hallway, the men had returned and were rolling out sleeping bags, pillows and blankets.

"It looks all snuggly in there." Claire commented sending a wink her mothers direction.

"Ladies, I have extra sweats and things in the back room, if you'd like to use them to sleep in." Cam offered.

"Oh thanks Cam." Angela said happily and followed Brennan and Claire to the other room.

"Sorry dudes, I don't have any other clothing." Hodgens apologized.

"Don't worry about it man, wouldn't be the first time I've slept in this lab with my clothes on. At least we're not sharing a lung fungus this time." Booth joked.

"Agreed." Hodgens chuckled.

"Mila, how you doing?" Booth asked as he looked at Mila, she had curled up in one of the sleeping bags, draped a blanket over her and had it held tight under her chin.

"I'm okay, just a little cold. But I'll be- ahhh!" She broke off and made a hissing sound through her teeth as she moved her hand to her abdomen. There was a sharp pain and then a popping sensation. Mila's eyes grew wide as she realized her water had broken.

"Mila?" Booth asked concerned.

"Daddy, I, I think my water just broke." Mila whispered.

"What?" Booth said in a panicked voice. "Bones!" He yelled at top volume.

"Booth what's wrong?" Brennan asked in a rush as she and the others entered the office.

"My water broke." Mila answered chewing on her bottom lip, as David helped her to her feet.

"What do we do?" David asked.

"First off we should get Mila in the shower, it could be awhile while before she has contractions, this is her first child. Next, Angela can you set up a bed in your office for Amelia?" Brennan asked her friend.

"No problem sweetie." Angela answered and moved to her office.

"Okay Cam we're going to need warm wet towels, pillows to prop her up on, and some clamping scissors."

"You got it." Cam answered and ran to her lab.

"Okay, Mila and Claire come with me. You three" she pointed to the men. "get comfortable and be ready to help deliver a baby."

"What?" All three asked in unison just as the power went out.

"Hodgens, doesn't this place have a back up generator?" Booth asked.

"It should."

"Let's go find it."

"Mila you go shower the lights in the bathroom don't ever turn off."

"Okay mom."

"Bren, how you doing?" Angela asked.

"Honestly I'm scared. She's not due for another month Ange, and non of us know how to deliver a baby. I mean I understand the basics, but I'd feel a lot better if she were in the hospital." She admitted.

"Well she's got you, and Cam is a doctor, so she's not completely in bad hands."

"I know, I'm just worried."

"I think we all are sweetie."

It was then that Claire and Amelia walked back into Angela's office.

"Sweetie come here, and lay down." Angela said as she helped Brennan lower Mila onto the soft fabric and propped up the pillows behind her leaning on Angela's couch.

"Hey." A soft voice said from the doorway.

"Hey David, you can come in." Amelia said weakly. "Ouch! Mom this hurts!" Mila whined as she felt a second contraction.

"Twenty minutes apart, you could've been labor a good part of the day and not know it." Brennan assed.

"I thought it was those stupid Braxton- Hicks contractions!" She said louder as she was increasingly uncomfortable.

"It's okay, I'm right here, just breath." Brennan coached.

"I AM BREATHING!" Mila yelled as everyone around her grew silent, never having seen her yell like that before.

"It really, really hurts! Can I pinch you, or hit you, pull your hair or scratch you? Because that might make me feel better!" Mila whined.

"I know it hurts sweetie, but you're going to be okay. We are all here, and at least two of us have given birth." Angela said rubbing Mila's back.

"Okay." She squeaked as she dug her nails into David's shoulder as another contraction hit.

"Cam, can you look and see how dilated she is?" Brennan asked the pathologist.

"Mila, I need you to relax and just let me look at you, okay?" She asked the younger girl, who simply nodded.

"Whoa okay we're at like nine centimeters, it's almost time to push." Cam said.

"Okay Mila this means that the baby head as passed through the pelvic brim, and has passed through the interspinous diameter. Do you understand?" Brennan asked as she positioned herself between Mila's legs.

"On the next contraction I want you to push. David, and Claire hold her elbows and hands. Cam and Angela I want you to pull back her knees as she pushes." Brennan coached.

"The last time I did this you were coming into the world, and now it's your turn." Angela told Mila.

"Ahh!" Mila exclaimed as she pushed.

"You're doing so good baby." David said as he kissed Mila's temple.

"You can do it Mila!" Claire said encouragingly.

"One more push Mila, her head is out, all you have to do is get her shoulders out and you're done. Ready one, two, three, push!" Brennan told her daughter.

Mila gasped and fell back against pillows knowing at was all over.

"David would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Brennan offered and handed him the clamping scissors.

After her and Mila were no longer attached, Brennan wiped down the small infant and handed her off to Cam to make sure she was alright.

"She's small, but perfectly healthy. Here you go momma." Cam said handing Mila her daughter wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket.

"She's beautiful." Mila whispered holding her daughter close.

"Just like you." David smiled at Mila.

"You did good babe, she looks just like you."

* * *

"Are they okay?" Booth asked the minute he saw Brennan.

"They are fine, wait till you see her Booth, she's gorgeous. She looks just like Mila did when she was a baby." Brennan smiled as she leaned into her husbands embrace.

"Can you believe it, we're grandparents Bones!" He said excitedly.

"I know, it's quite fulfilling." Brennan agreed.

"What did she name her?" Booth asked.

"Let's go find out."

"Can I hold her?" Booth asked Mila.

"Of course." Mila smiled and handed the baby over to her father.

"What's her name?" Brennan asked.

"Winnie, Winnie Rea Booth. Winnie means blessed and joy, which is what Seeley means and Joy after mom. I thought she should be named after you two. And Rea means strength." Mila explained.

Booth felt tears rise in his eyes as he looked at the baby in his arms and then looked the beautiful woman who had brought her into this world, Mila.

"That's more than anyone could ask for Mila, I'm honored." Booth told her.

"Me too." Brennan agreed smiling widely.

"Welcome to the world Winnie Rea Booth. Happy birthday." Booth told the infant.

Brennan came and gave Mila a hug, "I love you Amelia. I couldn't be any prouder of you."

"I love you too mom." Mila whispered back as she fell asleep leaning into David's chest.

"What do you say Bones? Let's go show off our new grandbaby while Mila sleeps. You got her David?" Booth asked handing Winnie off to Bones and gesturing over to Mila.

"We're fine." David smiled as he watched the love of his life sleep.

* * *

SO what do you all think of the new addition to the family? And her name? I did look up all name meanings and that is what they mean. Leave me your thoughts please!

Kayla


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay in posting. Enjoy!

* * *

"What does that cry mean?" Mila wailed hysterically as baby Winnie scrunched up her face and let out a wail that sounded much like her mothers.

"She just wants to be cuddled." David said as he rubbed Mila's back softly and took the baby from her.

"I thought that's what I was doing." Mila wined.

"You were, but babies, like to be cuddled in a cocoon sort of." David explained as he wrapped Winnie up in her pink skull blanket, courtesy of Grandma Bones.

"Why are you so much better at this than me? I mean I know I've never had a baby before but when I asked mom and Aunt Angie about it they said once that baby is born my 'mommy instincts' would kick in. Even my mom had them for crying out loud and she's awkward with children too! I don't understand. She cries and I can't figure out what she wants, and then I feel guilty." Mila said sitting doesn't on the couch beside David as he held the now sleeping Winnie.

"Babe, relax. You're just stressing yourself out and over thinking it. Babies are easy, when they cry they typically want one of three things, to be fed, changed, or held. And I only know all this because my mom decided she wanted another baby, when I was sixteen. I had to learn how to take care of Lisa. Claire and I both did. But once I realized I loved Lisa, caring for her was the easiest thing in the world. I know how much you love Winnie, so once you relax you should be fine." David told her.

"I never thought of that until now, you did watch Lisa an awful lot. She's four now right?" Mila asked.

"Yep, and I'm told she's having a dinosaur birthday cake."

"That's sweet. Was it weird for you to have a baby in the house when you were sixteen? I mean I know Claire and I were only thirteen, so we were a little oblivious."

"It was a t first, I mean I was used to Claire, so I thought having Lisa around would be easy, and it was for the most part, but then again mom and dad took care of her, I just babysat when needed." David explained.

"Maybe I should've babysat, or asked Parker how babysitting me was, so I wouldn't be completely lost." Mila mused.

David chuckled. "It wouldn't have done that much, I remember when they had you, you never cried. I remember your dad thought you were going to be mute, and then one day when you were about two, you just started talking in complete sentences, about gave Uncle Booth a heart attack. Besides, we're raising Winnie, not babysitting her."

"I know that. I just wish I was better with kids, and babies."

"Well think about it this way, Winnie is like the guinea pig of our family, we get to try everything out on her and see what works and then we'll know what to do when the others come along."

"Poor thing, she's going to hate us. But I would like her to have a sibling at some point, I mean I had Parker, but he was your age so we didn't really hang." Mila agreed.

"I know what you mean, I had Claire and we did a lot of things together but I wonder about Lisa." David said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, for all we know your mom could have another baby."

"You have a point there." David agreed giggling at the thought.

"Are you getting hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I can cook." Mila answered.

"Nonsense, I'll go pick up Italian, and you can shower while she sleeps." David said as he walked into the master bedroom and placed Winnie in her crib. "So what do you want?"

"Chicken and tortellini alfredo, with breadsticks, and minestrone soup." Mila answered.

"I can do that." David smiled at her as he kissed her forehead before heading out.

Once he was gone Mila looked into the crib and looked at her sleeping daughters form. She was sucking on her bottom lip, and had her hand curled under her chin. Mila smiled, "I love you munchkin, and I promise, I'll figure this mom thing out soon."

Mila kissed Winnie's cheek and went and showered.

* * *

As she was finishing piling her hair on her head, Winnie started to cry, Mila took a deep breath. "Diaper, food, burp, and cuddle." she whispered to her self as she picked up her daughter.

She didn't need a new diaper and despite every attempt on Mila's part Winnie wasn't having any part of having a bottle, so Mila tucked Winnie up the way she had saw David do earlier and bounder her on her chest, still Winnie wouldn't stop crying.

"Come on little one, what's wrong? We've gone down the entire list, and I still don't know what's wrong." Mila talked to Winnie hoping maybe her voice would sooth her. This went on for about another half hour, and desperate Mila called David.

"She won't stop!" Mila sobbed into the phone. "I've tried everything! I even gave her bath and changed her jimmies, and she will not stop crying! And she feels warm to me, David I don't know what's wrong or what to do!"

"Okay, Mila take a deep breath, I'm almost home. Keep Winnie close, and when I get there I'll look at her, but see if you can take her temperature." David explained calmly.

"Okay." Mila squeaked.

Ten minutes later David opened the apartment door, to find Mila on the kitchen floor sobbing with a crying Winnie in her arms, the evidence of her literally trying everything spread out around them.

"Hey ladies." David said and entered the kitchen, wordlessly Mila handed Winnie to David.

"You were right she is really warm, I think we should take her to the doctor." David said as he looked into the terrified eyes of Mila. "It's going to be okay, go get your boots and coat on, and I'll get her all geared up." David said squeezing Mila's hand in comfort and understanding.

* * *

It seemed like forever before they were able to get back home, this time with a sleeping infant.

Mila pleeled off Winnie's boots and coat and placed her sleeping form in her crib, befor turning to lean into David's embrace.

"Talk to me Mila." David whispered softly feeling the tension rolling of Mila in waves.

"I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, she's never cried like that before. I did everything I could think of and she was still upset, I thought I'd done something to hurt her. And then I couldn't even help ease her pain, she was telling me something was wrong in the only way she knew how and I couldn't figure out." Mila cried into David's shoulder.

"Mila, it was just an ear infection, very common in children. And you knew to call for help and that she was sick, and you took her to the pediatrician right away, and now she's going to be fine. You did the best you could. I'm sure Winnie knows that. And I know that." David soothed.

"I just feel like a failure. And I feel guilty."

"Baby you are anything but a failure, and would you feel guilty?" David asked as he moved them to the bed and pulled the covers up around them.

"Because I'm eighteen years old, and I have no clue what my child needs, and I feel bad, because sometimes I wish I hadn't gotten pregnant, I don't regret her, not for a second, but I sometimes wonder if she would be better off, not with me. And then you, having to be the entire support team, and just jumping in and promising to be my partner, you never even got to look for someone, or something else."

"Mila, shh. I never wanted to be with anyone but you, I've known that since I was six I saw you throw that toy truck at Parkers head for taking your book away. And I don't mind being your support system, because guess what, you're mine, and Winnie won the lottery with a mom like you, and she doesn't even know it. You can do this. We can do this. Just have a little faith."

"Okay?"

"Okay. You're right." Mila agreed.

"Now get some sleep." David held Mila until he knew she was asleep and then he softly crawled out of bed, giving each one of his girls a kiss, before picking up the phone and dialing a very familiar number.

"Hey, mom, I need to talk to you." David said.

* * *

So what do you think? What is he going to talk to Angela about? Leave me your thoughts please, and I'll update!

Kayla


	17. Chapter 17

So sorry for the delay in posting and for the shortness of this chapter the next one will be longer I promise!

* * *

"Hey mom I need to talk to you." David said into the phone.

"What's up babe?" Angela asked.

"I might have a made a mistake."

"What did you do?"

"Amelia, I think I might have made a mistake."

"David, why would you think that?" Angela asked.

"I just do, I've got to go mom, I love you." David said ending the call, leaving Angela very worried.

* * *

When Amelia woke up, she realized she was alone, she carefully lifted Winnie out of her crib and wondered into the living room. "David?" She called. No answer. She entered the kitchen and looked at the not pad on the fridge, if he had left her a note that's where it would've been. But there wasn't one there. Mila sighed and Picked up her phone and dialed his number. It went to voicemail. She left him a message and then proceeded to get herself and Winnie ready for the day.

"What do you say munchkin, should we go for a walk?" Mila asked Winnie as she bundled her up and placed her in her stroller. They walked around the park, Winnie enjoying the light snow. When they were done there Mila decided to go grocery shopping, a feat that took about three hours.

She was surprised to return home, and David still hadn't returned, nor had he called her.

Amelia laid Winnie down for a nap and tried David's cell again, before putting the groceries away.

It was six o'clock when Mila's phone rang. "David?" She answered excitedly.

"No, sorry, it's Amy."

"Oh, hi Amy, what can I do for you?" Mila asked her rookie, in training.

"I was wondering if I could email a file over for you to look at, I'm having a really hard time with all the science stuff, and I figured that would be right up your ally." The girl explained.

"Of course, I'll look them over, after I put Winnie to bed, I'm excited to return to work on Monday, I missed you." Mila told her.

"We missed you too. Have a good night, and thank you." Amy assured Mila.

Mila tried David one more time this time leaving him a very ticked off voicemail.

"I don't know where your daddy is, but once he comes home, he's going to be in trouble." Mila told Winnie as she placed her in her pajamas and put her in her crib. "Goodnight Winnie, I love you."

Mila booted up her laptop and while it was opening up her mail server she made herself a cup of tea. Once settled in front of her screen she started reading through the file, she could see why Amy was having a herd time with it, whoever wrote it was big in the chemistry and physics. She was able to discern that it had something to do with the body switching case she and her parents were working on.

Once she had gotten the math problems figured she was able to start cross referencing the measurements given and compare them to her and her mothers note son the bones. While she was at it she sent a copied file to her mother, sometimes the seasoned anthropologist saw things Amelia would have otherwise missed.

When Mila woke up, she realized she was at her desk and her computer was blinking at her telling her she had a new message. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before answering Amy's email, concerning the file, she assured her that she would send her the complete results after looking over the file more, and discussing it with Brennan.

After making sure Winnie was still asleep Mila showered, and once again was alone in the apartment. David still wouldn't answer her calls nor had he returned any of her messages, and none of his friends know where he was and Claire had assured her that he hadn't been over to the estate.

Amelia fed Winnie and made sure she was content before slumping down o the floor in front of her couch, with the phone cradled in her hands. She wasn't sure how long she sat there thinking, worrying and fretting before she dialed the one man she knew she could always count on.

"Daddy, I think David left me." Amelia sobbed into the phone after she was sure her dad had answered.

* * *

You all know the rules, review and I'll update! Have a great day!

Kayla


End file.
